First Christmas, First Kiss
by CastielConsultingTimelord
Summary: It's Jack's first time attending the annual Guardian Christmas party in North's workshop-and Jack's first Christmas as, well, Jack Frost. However, he's most nervous about the gift he is forced to give to his secret crush. Frostbite (Jack/Tooth). Fluff. /Really, really late Christmas fic


**First Christmas, First Kiss**

_A/N: Wow I haven't written anything in a long time on here! I wrote this a while ago for a friend who asked for it on tumblr aaaand then completely forgot to post it. Welp, guess I screwed that up! First time writing anything remotely ROTG, though I've wanted to for a long time. Strangely enough, I don't really ship Jack with anyone, but he and Tooth are undoubtedly really adorable. If you're interested, my username on tumblr is otakuextrodinaire. Look me up for faster fic loading, as I post things there first. Happy reading!_

* * *

Jack shifted nervously from where he sat on the edge of an armchair, his hands wrapped protectively around a mug of eggnog that was slowly freezing in his grip. He pushed the elf that had clambered up to try to take a sip of the eggnog off of him and smirked as it tumbled to the floor, knocking over some of its brethren like living bowling pins. He sighed and took a sip from the mug, wincing in disgust as an eggnog-flavoured chunk of ice slipped down his throat. The other Guardians chatted happily around him, laughing and sharing stories around the enormous Christmas tree in North's workshop. It really was impressive: a twenty foot tall Douglas fir covered from head-to-toe in shimmering red and green lights. Enchanted candles that could never catch anything else on fire floated up the length of the tree. Ornaments hung from every bough; sparkling gold and silver balls, candy canes, sculpted reindeer, and glass-blown orbs painted with care by North himself. Finally, a light dusting of pure white snow gently floated down from the ceiling, nestling in the needles of the tree and pooling on the bright red skirt at the bottom. That little detail had been supplied by Jack himself, and he couldn't help but smile at the way the flickering candlelight bounced off the surface of the snow.

North clapped a heavy hand on Jack's shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise. "What are you doing over here, my friend?" North's smile and festive spirit was contagious. "This is Christmas party, no? We are here to celebrate! Now get off that chair and socialize!" North grasped Jack's arm and hoisted him up, causing eggnog to splash over the rim of his mug onto the hardwood floor. The elves were on it in an instant, their abnormally long tongues lapping up the spilled drink. No wonder the elves don't make the toys, Jack mused. North was still grinning as he gave Jack a firm shove between the shoulder blades towards the Christmas tree. Jack stumbled ungracefully into Bunny who caught him and helped him balance once again.

"You alright, mate? You seem a little out of it," said Bunny. Jack shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do I? I guess I'm a little nervous." He admitted, leaning heavily on his staff.

Bunny cocked his head, his ears twitching a little. He'd traded his normal boomerang sheath for one imbedded with small jingle bells that tingled slightly whenever he moved. "Why would you be nervous? It's not like it's your first Christmas." Jack flushed, his eyes flickering to the ground. Bunny had guessed right, or at least partly right. Bunny's mouth dropped. "You can't be serious, mate," Bunny pulled his ears back with a paw, similar to the act of pushing one's hair back in exasperation. Jack felt his cool cheeks heat up even more. "You're the spirit of winter, and you've never celebrated Christmas?"

Jack said nothing. It was true: he'd never celebrated Christmas. There was never anyone to celebrate with. He had been alone for over three hundred years. No one could see him anyway, so why celebrate a time when family and friends all came together when he had none? At that time, it had seemed pointless. He'd often stop in and stare into a house while a family was opening presents on Christmas morning, smiling at the grinning faces of the young children as they opened their presents, throwing their arms around their parents as they gazed lovingly down at them. He'd send a flurry of snow down on the towns so the kids could go outside and enjoy a nice white Christmas. He'd sit on his staff and look longingly through the windowpane as a much larger family celebrated a Christmas dinner. Their joyous laughs that had made it through the thick window had warmed even Jack's frozen heart. It was something he'd always longed to be a part of, and now that the time had come, he wondered if he was doing it right. Jack was especially worried about the gift he had brought along. Jaime had assured him it was great as he helped him wrap it, but now worry was starting to gnaw at his bones. As if knowing his inner turmoil, Bunny placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, mate. It's Christmas: it's impossible to do anything wrong. Just be yourself." With that he grabbed a mug of hot chocolate from a platter that Phil the Yeti was carrying and shot Jack a grin. North clapped his hands loudly from his perch on a pedestal Jack could've sworn was not there a few moments ago and called the partygoers to attention.

"Now it is time for the famous Christmas tradition," North paused for effect, gaining an eye roll from Jack. He made eye contact with Tooth from the corner of his eye. She looked beautiful; Jack noticed how all of her feathers were trimmed neatly and smoothed down in an orderly fashion across her torso, and she'd even put on a nice necklace that sparkled and shone in the warm light. Upon further inspection, Jack realized that the necklace was made out of perfectly polished teeth. The sight of Tooth pulled a smile from the corner of Jack's mouth, and he sent a wink her way before turning his attention back to North. "Everyone, collect your gifts! It's time for the 'Secret Santa' exchange!" North threw his hands dramatically into the air as everyone around him scurried off in different directions, clutching gifts in their hands and looking over heads to find the person they'd been assigned.

Jack groped under the Christmas tree for where he had placed his gift. Nervous butterflies started to dance in his stomach as he smoothed down the blue paper littered with glittering snowflakes. The ribbon was slightly askew and Jack did his best to fix it, even though he knew Jamie could've done it much better. With a heavy sigh Jack rose to his feet, pulling the gift close to his chest. Around him he watched elves approach each other with dopey smiles and reject cookies. Yeti's passed out extra toys they'd made on the side. He saw Bunny give Sandy a sleeping cap with the words, "Sandman is the bomb" sewn onto the fabric, along with a couple of egg bombs that Sandy could fill with his Dream Sand; Sandy gave North a new scabbard for his swords; Tooth and her fairies presented Bunny with a hand-woven Easter basket with teeth drawn on the sides. Hugs and laughs and thank-you's were exchanged, and Jack couldn't help but smile. This was the Christmas he'd always dreamed of. Having friends. Giving gifts. Laughing and having a grand time with one another.

"Jack," North greeted, causing Jack to jump for the second time that night. North laughed heartily and pulled a present out from behind his back. "Merry Christmas, my friend." Gingerly, Jack set his gift down and picked up the one from North's outstretched hand. The box was wrapped to perfection in golden wrapping paper adorned with Christmas trees. A bright red ribbon topped the gift, again perfectly positioned. "Well, go on Jack! Open it!" North said, pushing Jack slightly. Jack suddenly drew a blank. What did those children do when they opened presents? Did they carefully find the seams of the wrapping paper and pull it apart neatly? Or did they go at it like savage beasts trying to rip the last chunk of meat from their prey? Jack decided to go with the latter, tearing the paper off the box like he meant it while North chuckled behind him. Jack opened the lid to the box and pulled out a green hoodie similar to the blue one he was wearing now. Instantly, small beads of frost began to decorate the sweater so it nearly matched his own. Reaching in again, he pulled out a hideous sweater, complete with a giant reindeer head on the front and purple-and-green argyle. The frost came again.

At Jack's puzzled expression, North released a hearty, booming laugh that seemed to echo around the entire workshop. "It's an ugly Christmas sweater," North explained. Jack wrinkled his nose. "Everyone has to have one. It is almost Christmas rule." With a strained smile Jack packed the sweaters back into the box, only to be nearly crushed by North's hug. "Merry Christmas, Jack." After a moment's hesitation, Jack returned the hug, his arms barely reaching around North's broad back.

"Thanks, North. And merry Christmas to you, too." Jack said.

"Now," North said, pulling Jack's sweater box out of his hands and placing it on the floor. He picked up Jack's somewhat-rumpled present and placed it in Jack's arms. He pointed across the room. "There is a lady over there that's in need of some Christmas spirit." North winked. Jack gulped, feeling his face heat up again. North totally knew. Oh, god, did _everyone _know? "Go get her, Frosty."

Jack picked his way around the Christmas tree to where Tooth hovered, watching her luminous eyes dart this way and that, waiting for Jack to appear. He stopped for a moment behind a group of yeti's and took a couple of deep breathes, trying to still the erratic pounding of his heart. One more breath, and then Jack was squaring his shoulders, standing up straight, and walking with a purpose towards Tooth.

As soon as her eyes met his, Jack knew he was in trouble. His heart rate picked up to impossible speeds, and he felt like he could faint at any second. Jack figured this was what it was like to have a crush on someone, even though he'd never experienced it before. It was weird, but also exhilarating. Tooth smiled happily at him, lighting up the room instantly. He was hypnotized by her gentle yet excited voice, and he allowed himself to get wrapped up in its heavenly tones. Tooth clapped her hands and said, "Oh, Jack! You're my Secret Santa? How exciting, right girls?" One of the Mini Tooth fairies fainted, and the others had to catch her by her little arms and haul her back up. Tooth laughed, and it sounded like the ringing of gentle sleigh bells.

Jack's whole face burnt like he's stuck it into a blazing inferno. He looked away from Tooth's smile and thrust the gift at her. "Here," he murmured, not moving his eyes from the floor. He felt her remove the present from his grip. There was a sound of wrapping paper tearing and then, "Oh!"

Jack dared to move his gaze from the floor in order to look at Tooth's reaction. She held a blue and green striped bag up in front of her face, her lavender eyes sweeping across the back before turning it around to view the front. A gasp escaped her lips, and Jack could picture what she was seeing very clearly in his mind. It was a giant white cartoon tooth, with little black buttons for eyes and a wide grin showing off its own set of pearly-whites. Even though he knew it was ridiculous to think that teeth could have teeth of their own, Jack had thought it was cute and believed that Tooth would enjoy it. He ran a hand through his white hair and smiled lightly at her. He seemed to be doing a lot of that, smiling. He guessed that Christmas just seemed to bring out the best in people.

"M-merry Christmas, Tooth," Jack stuttered. He clamped his mouth shut and blushed darker. Since when did he stutter? "Hope you like it."

"Oh, Jack!" she exclaimed. The beats of her wings picked up speed as she hugged the bag to her chest and hovered a little higher in the air, her Mini Teeth chattering excitedly around her in a small swarm. "I love it! It's fantastic!" Suddenly, Tooth swooped down until her face was barely an inch away from Jack's. Jack gulped. Tooth's grin filled the entirety of Jack's vision.

"Really, Jack. I think it's perfect." She breathed. Jack could smell mint toothpaste on her breath.

"I think you're perfect," Jack whispered.

Before Jack could blink, Tooth's lips were pressed to his in a strong, tender kiss. Jack's staff clattered to the floor, his hands moving to hold Tooth's hips. A surge of warmth shot through him. It felt like hot blood was rushing through his veins once again. A small puff of steam ignited from the union of their lips. Jack had never felt so alive. Tooth was warm and soft and wonderful and just so _beautiful _Jack could hardly stand it. He'd had a crush on her ever since he'd first laid eyes on her in this very workshop nearly eight months ago, and that crush had only blossomed after seeing her resolve when they fought Pitch. But now that battle was over and done, and Jack could finally concentrate on the things in life he found most important. And right now his mind was only set on Tooth, and he pulled her closer to him, savouring the mint in her breath and the way her lips felt against his.

All too soon, Tooth pulled away. For a few moments the two of them just stared at each other, their eyes half-lidded. Tooth's bag lay forgotten on the floor. A booming clap sounded behind them, followed by North's echoing laugh. Jack and Tooth quickly leapt apart, their faces completely scarlet. The other Guardians stood in a line before them with North in the middle, clapping and laughing. Sandy was expressing his happiness in the small sand images above his head, and Bunny just looked downright smug.

"Took you two long enough," Bunny said, bounding over to throw his arm around Jack's shoulders.

"Y-you knew?" Tooth and Jack sputtered in sync. North's laugh grew louder.

"Of course we knew!" North bellowed. "You think we wouldn't notice all the little glances you shared? Or how you stand beside each other all the time?" Jack didn't think he'd been that obvious, but I guess there was no way anyone could fool the Guardians.

"We were just waiting to see when it would happen," said Bunny, the smirk never leaving his furry face. "Besides, I just won a bet." He held out his hand to North and gestured with his fingers. "C'mon, mate, pay up." North's smile fell a little, but he dug into his pockets and fished out a couple gold coins.

"You made bets. On us?" Tooth squeaked. Sandy nodded and pointed at Bunny and North.

North looked grumpy, although he still shrugged his shoulders and said, "I bet that Jack would be the one to kiss Tooth, but I guess Bunny wins this round. Don't worry, Bunny, there will be more bets to come." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Tooth and Jack.

"Anyway, merry Christmas everyone!" North shouted, and cheers erupted all throughout North's workshop, so loud he thought that even Jamie way out in Burgess could hear them. Tooth entwined Jack's fingers with her own and they joined in the shouts of Christmas joy. It was Jack's first Christmas, and if the ones to come were anything like this one had been, Jack didn't think he'd mind participating in the celebrations.


End file.
